


Christen The Bed

by justtoogaytofunction



Series: New bed, Same position [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Sex, christening, christening furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After buying a new bed and mattress, Kurt and Blaine need to  try it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christen The Bed

The bed gets delivered jut before they eat dinner, three burly men knocking at their door before carrying it from the lift into their apartment, under Kurt’s watchful eye. If they scratched any of the good furniture, there would be hell to pay. Thankfully, they don’t, instead creating a racket putting it together. Blaine makes them tea and coffee whilst Kurt starts making pasta. Half an hour later, they’re both done.

‘Thank you!’ Kurt and Blaine call as the men leave, leaving the new bed looking slightly out of place in their bedroom. But once they put some sheets and a duvet on, it looks alright.

‘Kurt, it’s so bouncy!’ Blaine says, sitting on it and giving a satisfied grin as he springs up slightly. ‘This is gonna be so fun!’

Kurt smiles before dishing up the food, inwardly hoping the bed isn’t too bouncy. That would be potentially problematic.

They eat their dinner quickly, sharing secret looks of lust and passion, both knowing what exactly tonight would entail, the thoughts of a fresh, new bed needing christening on both their minds.

Kurt finishes first. Standing up, he hovers behind Blaine, beginning to massage his shoulders, thumbs feeling and soothing over the tense muscle. As soon as Blaine stops eating, Kurt grabs his arm and whisks him into the bedroom.

‘Fuck,’ Kurt breathes, pulling his t shirt off over his head, flinging it on the floor. Blaine’s opposite him, polo already off and jeans round his ankles. Kurt can see the bulge of Blaine’s hardening cock through the navy blue boxer briefs Blaine is wearing, clinging onto his skin and emphasising his buttocks. Kurt just wants to touch. Soon, they’re both naked, save for their underwear, and Blaine finds himself pinned down under Kurt, his mouth open and accepting Kurt’s long, keen kisses, their tongues sliding over each other over and over again.

‘Come on,’ Kurt moans, not really meaning anything apart from that he wants more, wants to feel Blaine everywhere, wants to touch him, know him. Be inside of him. Kurt starts straddling Blaine, thrusting into him whilst pressing hickeys onto Blaine’s collarbone, too flustered to even notice the dark red marks he was leaving behind.

Under him, Blaine kisses Kurt’s neck back, lips brushing over the faint bumps of stubble there. Blaine can feel Kurt’s fully hard, cock brushing against his own, sending thin jolts of pleasure up Blaine’s spine and making heat pool deliciously in his stomach. Finally, Blaine starts tugging at the waistband of Kurt’s boxers, pulling them down to release Kurt’s cock which bounces up towards Kurt’s stomach, proudly displaying a dribble of pre cum already. They pause for a moment, Kurt wriggling the boxers off his legs and chucking them behind him, before pulling Blaine’s down, leaving him naked and exposed on the bed.

Kurt stares at Blaine’s cock with interest, eying it. It’s thick and long, thicker than Kurt’s own, and Kurt wants to feel it in his mouth, pressing against the sides of his throat, the taste filling up his brain. Blaine barely has time to whimper before Kurt’s crouched offer him, soft licks sweeping over the head of Blaine’s cock.

Kurt’s tongue on his slit makes Blaine tense up in arousal, the soft wet licks causing him to groan out loud. Kurt is egged on by the desperate whimpers and noises, holding the base of Blaine’s cock steady before engulfing his mouth over the head of Blaine’s penis, sucking for a few moments before pressing his mouth further down, concentrating on not letting his teeth get in the way and relaxing his throat.

Kurt’s got this trick covered though, and it doesn’t take long before his mouth is bobbing up and down greedily, hand working what he can’t quite take in. He can feel the head of Blaine’s cock brush against his tonsils and down his throat and he loves it, savouring the taste and pausing when a string of pre cum escapes down his chin. Leaning over Blaine, he gets him to lick it off, the sight of Blaine tasting his own cum making Kurt’s cock twitch in heat.

Kurt returns to Blaine’s cock one last time, ending with a long lick up the bulging vein underneath it before standing up, getting off the bed to help Blaine up, changing their positions.

It comes naturally to them; they’ve been doing this for so long. Blaine stood at the side of the bed, bent over at his waist so that his stomach rested on the bed, ass in the air. Kurt behind him, ready to slide into Blaine and grind behind him. The sheets under Blaine ready to be thrust against by Blaine’s hips, his cock leaving smears of come behind. This bed is no different.

Blaine gets their fast, horny and eager as Kurt stands behind him, coating his right hand in lube before sliding a finger into Blaine, then another. They both jerk themselves off whilst Kurt works at Blaine, spreading his fingers wide before adding in a third, then a fourth.

‘Fuck,’ Blaine whispers as Kurt reaches round inside of Blaine, a thumb away from fisting him. ‘I’m ready- I’m ready, Kurt, come on.’

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine on the bum cheek before sliding his cum covered hand offer his own dick before lining up behind Darren. ‘Okay,’ he says, voice thick and grainy as he starts pushing inside of Blaine, pausing for a few moments to allow Blaine to get used to the full feeling, before sliding himself fully in.

Once he’s inside, Blaine moans, soft and meaningful over Kurt’s heavy breathing. Blaine doesn’t take long to adjust, soon pushing back against Kurt before into the bed again, Kurt letting Blaine lead the rhythm, their hips working in sync. Each thrust feeds the pool of heat inside their stomachs, both of them moaning louder and louder as they speed up. Blaine’s own cock is left to jut into the new mattress, Kurt thankful for the sheet placed in between.

As things get more frantic, Kurt reaches over to scrunch his hand in Blaine’s hair, clinging onto the dark curls their. Blaine screams in delight, rocking up against Kurt like an animal, the pain in his scalp transferring as unbelievable pleasure.

Kurt’s close too, Blaine’s walls clenching round his long, dark cock making his stomach jump up in delight, his balls ready for release.

‘Blaine,’ he whispers, as he can feel the muscles in his body begin to tense up. ‘Are you?’

‘Uh huh,’ Blaine moans, feeling his body do the same, his head light headed from the overwhelming arousal. ‘So close.’

Kurt smiles, stretching his neck to hold his face up in the air before rutting up against Blaine, heat moving inside of him like a snake. Too quickly his body felt tight, the beginning s of his orgasm washing over his body as a sudden ripple of pleasure shot through him, his cock spurting out strings of cum inside Blaine’s ass.

Kurt cries out and Blaine can feel Kurt’s cock pulsing inside of him, bringing own his own orgasm. As Kurt continues to pound into him, Blaine comes, white streaks messing over the covers of the mattress, soiling the clean bed.

Blaine doesn’t care though, is lost inside his orgasm, sounds merging into one throughout it. He’s only brought out of the misty daze when Kurt pulls out of him, leaving a strange, hollow feeling inside of Blaine as Kurt flops down next to him on the bed.

Silence fills the room for minutes until Kurt smiles, opening up his eyes to look at Blaine.

‘Hi,’ Kurt moans, too tired to sit up.

‘Hey,’ Blaine replies, reaching for the duvet and pulling it over their naked, sweaty bodies.

This bed might be the best one yet.


End file.
